Abstract The proposed conference project is a core element of the annual Translational Science (TS) meeting, with the University of Rochester partnering with the Association for Clinical and Translational Science (ACTS) to plan TS 2018, along with an diverse Planning Committee and expanded partnerships with the Clinical Research Forum (CR Forum) and American Federation for Medical Research (AMFR), the Association of American Medical Colleges (AAMC) Group on Research Advancement and Development (GRAND), and American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS). The format of this 2 day live conference includes a mixture of plenary sessions and concurrent sessions, with poster sessions, oral presentations and several core activities centered around tracks with the goal to educate, train, and enhance the careers of clinical and translational scientists. Two key audiences for this project include 1) Trainees and Scholars and 2) Research Educators. For Trainees and Scholars, TS 2018 will provide an annual forum for a diverse array of trainees to present their research findings to peers and leaders in the field, obtain feedback from scientists, and participate in interactive networking and professional development sessions to obtain guidance on their research programs, public policy, career development programs and support mechanisms. Specific trainee and scholar focused activities include poster sessions and oral presentations, mock study sessions with experienced NIH reviewers and SROs, a NIH Clinical Center visit, speed mentoring with senior scientists, networking meetings with federal training partners, and a new FDA visit. Trainees and early career investigators participating in the TS 2018 program will be better prepared and more confident to conduct research, seek career development opportunities and pursue careers in translational science. For Research Educators the TS 2018 meeting will provide a forum for directors, staff, and trainees to network and share research findings focused on educational practices that continually improve the processes of clinical and translational science career development. Educational research and evaluation leaders present interactive sessions that move the disciplines of scientific career development forward. Senior leaders, educators, and trainees will convene to interact, build on each other?s experiences, and create an inclusive interactive learning community. Examples of the research educator specific events include a session for pre-doctoral training program directors and an education administrators session, where colleagues share best practices, develop solutions and help mentor each other through informal discussions.